


Stage Fright

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [5]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Cookies, Kisses, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets a little nervous about preforming in New York for the first time, but Mitch is there to make it all better. The tenor's remedy may or may not include kisses and cookies backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the amazing Peter_Ambos! It probably would have taken me a while to post this one, but thanks to the lovely dealepage, I was inspired to write this! Thanks to you both, and I hope you enjoy! I love you all!

Scott could feel his heart beating nervously in his chest as he peeked past the curtains secretively. He swallowed as he stared out at what seemed like a thousand audience members and ducked back behind the curtain. His jacket suddenly felt like it was suffocating him; he took it off, wiping his sweaty palms off on his jeans.

He didn’t usually get stage fright. He had always - it seemed like - strutted out onto the stage with confidence. But this was _New York_ , the Big Apple, home of _Broadway._ More than one major critic was out there, in the audience. Scott tried to run through his vocal warm ups, trying desperately to calm his nerves. “ _Doe, ray, me, fa, so, la, ti, doe!_ ”

Oh, God, he was pitchy. He definitely wouldn’t be as good as he had hoped, they were going to humiliate themselves, they were—

“Is something wrong?” Mitch’s voice interrupted his thought process, jerking him out of his downward spiral of panic. Scott relaxed into his boyfriend when the counter-tenor wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist.

“I’m just nervous,” he mumbled, feeling a healthy sized amount of shame bubble up inside him. He heard Mitch snort from behind him. “ _You_ have stage fright? I feel like I’m about to puke.”

Scott felt a certain sense of comfort when Mitch admitted that he was anxious also. At least one person understood. “But,” Mitch sighed after a few moments of silence, unhooking his arms from Scott and walking around the blonde until they were facing each other. “I think I know how to fix it.”

Scott raised a skeptical eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Oh, really? How?” he asked, his words heavy with criticism. Mitch only grinned and checked his watch. “We have twenty minutes before we go on, right?”

“Um… yes?”

Mitch’s smile suddenly turned mischievous, and Scott felt a little uneasy. Good things did not follow that look. “Do you think the others could handle a little prank?” Mitch inquired. Scott’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “No, Mitch. We don’t have time to do that right now.”

Mitch’s face fell at his words, only to be replaced by a gleeful expression. “We’ll just go and steal food from the buffet, then.”

“We have a buffet?” Scott was incredulous; honestly, a buffet?

“Well, technically, no. It’s just a small table with different cookies on it, but its still food.”

Scott grinned. “Let’s go.” But, before they could go anywhere, Scott bent down and placed his lips against Mitch’s, pulling him in for a satisfying kiss. Mitch sighed with pleasure, and they broke apart. Scott leaned his forehead against Mitch’s, murmuring, “Thanks for making me feel better.”

Mitch smiled. “It’s my special skill. Now, let’s go, they have chocolate over there.”

When Pentatonix finally walked out on stage, all Scott could was hope that he didn’t have any chocolate on his face.


End file.
